The Salvation Army-Harbor Light Center
The Harbor Light Center Recovery Program'' 'for Men, Women, and Families''' The Harbor Light Center consists of the HARP Detox Program, The Harbor Light Recovery Center, and the Harbor House- a special program that houses parents in recovery along with their children. 'The San Francisco Harbor Light ' For Veterans facing potential inceration for certain crimes, Ask About the Veteran Diversion Program through your County Veteran Service Officer The Harbor Light Center offers a safe, serene therapeutic atmosphere for recovering persons to develop and heal socially, spiritually, emotionally, and physically. Utilizing professional staff, community supported programs and resources, and local 12- Step fellowships, the Harbor Light Center assists individuals by providing information, education and counsel on recovery from addiction, related psychological problems, family issues, special needs, spiritual development, personal goals, and safe re-entry to the community. Residents entering The Harbor Light Center are provided with group and individual counseling in a confidential setting facilitated by trained counselors Groups and classes aimed at educating the individual in Relapse Prevention, Medical Aspects of Addiction, Family Roles, Relationships in Recovery, HIV/HepC, and Art Therapy. Other groups include Treatment Planning, Reflections, First Step, and weekly Process groups. The Harbor Light Center is a six month to twelve month social model residential treatment program for men, women and veterans seeking solutions to their problems with drug and alcohol dependence. Services are provided without discrimination to: *'Adult women and men ages 18 – 65 (six to twelve months)' *'Veterans (up to 2 years)' *'Kaiser referred patients (two to twelve months) ' 'Detoxification and Assessment Center ' The Harbor Light Center recognizes the need to provide a continuum of care to recovering addicts and alcoholics and now offers services in the recently re-opened Detoxification and Assessment Center which provides opportunities for up to 90 days of residential detoxification, stabilization, and assessment services. 'Harbor House' Our mission is to create and deliver integrated solutions to profound social problems. Since 1991, The Salvation Army Harbor House has developed and operated housing, provided chemical dependency treatment, workforce solutions, and other supportive services to single parent families who are homeless. Our purpose is to make a positive and lasting impact on families in recovery, living unsheltered, and in poverty. Harbor House Program engages families and communities to build assets to achieve greater independence. ''' '''Providing a unique recovery environment: Moral Courage, Gratitude, Respect, Honor, Responsibility, Open Channel, Integrity, Support, Empathy, Completion, Pride, Effort, Initiative, Trust and Spirituality · Training to enhance personal, moral, and social responsibility. ' · '''A range of cognitive, behavioral, and psychosocial skills and to develop educational, career, and interpersonal skills to promote personal and social productivity. ' · 'To create value-based opportunities which maximize successful pro-social community integration. ' · '''To improve the quality of life. 'Testimonials' '“Since contracting with The Salvation Army Harbor Light Center we have placed a large number of Veterans in their care. We are extremely happy with the working relationship we have developed, and have found the staff at Harbor Light to be committed, hard working and sensitive to the needs of the veteran population”. – 'Tracy' Pullar, LCSW Program Coordinator VA Health Care for Homeless Veterans Program “To date we have referred many men and women for treatment to your facility. The results have been very positive. Many of our patients have used their treatment at Harbor Light to build a solid foundation for ongoing recovery. They have subsequently returned to Kaiser and make good use of our outpatient program. Other patients have stayed on as full-time residents, I view this as a testimony to the excellent work done by the staff at Harbor Light”. – Joe Gonzalez, L.C.S.W. CDRP Program Director Kaiser Permanente. '' ''“San Francisco CDRP has referred many clients to Harbor Light. We have had consistently positive experiences with them. A few times they were willing and able to manage patients that other facilities could not”- Gloria Bromberg, Former S.F. Kaiser CDRP TRRS Coordinator Category:Detox Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance